Keberadaan
by Pirates of the Moon
Summary: Di dunia ini ada dua hal, yaitu dicintai orang ataupun dibenci orang lain. Tapi, diantara kedua itu, ada hal yang sangat menakutkan. Bukan tentang kau dicintai ataupun dibenci, akan tetapi bahwa orang lain tidak menganggap keberadaanmu padahal sebenarnya kau itu ada. LuMin for Exo Fanfiction. BL. Please RnR.


**Keberadaan  
><strong>An Exo Fanfiction  
>By Pirates of the Moon<p>

.

They are belongs to themselves and I just own the plot  
>RomanceDrama, MalexMale pairing, T-Rated, OOC, OC & AU  
>LuhanXiumin  
>LuMinXiuHan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

Aku teringat akan perkataan orang lain yang tanpa sengaja pernah kudengar. Orang itu, aku tidak ingat pastinya tapi ia pernah berkata seperti ini; _"Dalam dunia ini ada dua hal yang paling kutakuti. Yang pertama dicintai oleh orang lain—apalagi cinta itu secara berlebihan yang nantinya akan memberikan kerepotan bagi kita. Lalu, yang kedua dibenci orang lain—apalagi jika ada orang yang membenci kita, lalu mereka membuat kita takut untuk hidup di dunia ini. Tapi, dari kedua hal itu yang paling menakutkan bukanlah dicintai maupun dibenci orang lain. Tapi, hal yang paling menakutkan adalah bahwa kehadiranmu tidak dianggap ada, padahal kau itu ada". _

Ya, kurang persis seperti itulah perkataan orang itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka aku masih bisa mengingat kalimat sepanjang itu. Tapi, rasanya aku melupakan lanjutannya, dan—yah, kurasa lanjutannya memang tidak terlalu penting, jadi, ya, hanya sebegitu yang penting dan lagi—yah, menurutku, perkataan orang itu benar sekali.

Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah berbicara seperti itu. Karena, sekarang aku sadar sekali, yang menakutkan itu bukanlah dibenci orang ataupun dicintai orang (aku juga berpikiran bahwa dicintai secara berlebihan itu menakutkan, sungguh!), tapi melainkan kita dianggap tidak ada padahal kita itu ada. Menyakitkan sekali, bukan? Padahal kita semua menginginkan yang namanya pengakuan atas keberadaan kita semua, benar bukan?

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, aku menatap punggung laki-laki yang duduk di depanku. Ia kelihatan mengantuk dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh guru yang berada di depan kelas. Aku melihat ke samping ketika sebuah bisikan menghampiri indera pendengaranku.

Segerombolan gadis tengah bercerita—tampak asyik sekali sehingga tidak mengindahkan pelajaran yang ada. Lalu, kulihat ke barisan depan, mereka tampak tidak mengindahkan pelajaran yang ada, terbukti dari beberapa orang yang kulihat tengah memainkan handphonenya dan yang lainnya.

Lalu, pandanganku tertuju kepada laki-laki yang duduk berjarak dua kursi di sebelahku. Kami _saling_ _bertatapan_ hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu. Aku menghela nafas. Laki-laki yang sempat menatapku tadi bernama Kim Minseok, seorang lelaki mungil berwajah manis yang sangat jarang sekali tersenyum.

Orang itulah—orang itulah yang kumaksudkan. Ia yang keberadaannya tidak dianggap padahal ia itu ada. Semua orang tau ia ada, tapi mereka tidak memperdulikannya. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Dan—yah, termasuk aku.

Bukan karena alasan apa-apa aku tidak mau berteman dengannya. Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak mau berteman dengannya. Ya, aku punya alasan sehingga tidak bisa berteman dengannya.

Alasannya cuma satu. Tapi, nanti akan kuceritakan. Oh, tidak tunggu, baiklah, aku akan menceritakan secara singkat saja.

Semuanya berawal pada semester baru. Kelas baru, wajah-wajah baru, pakaian baru dan semua hal yang baru hingga menyilaukan mataku. Aku memandang teman sekelasku yang baru. Semuanya tampak segar sekali, termasuk Kim Minseok. Ya, awalnya Kim Minseok memiliki teman hingga akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi.

Kim Minseok sebenarnya orang yang kurang mampu. Ia hidup sendiri setelah orang tuanya bercerai, kehidupan orang tuanya tidak selesai hingga menimpa kehidupannya juga. Rahasia besar seperti itulah yang Kim Minseok berusaha tutupi sedari dulu, tapi ia gagal. Rahasia itu ditemukan. Yah, dulu juga ada pepatah, sepandai apapun kau menyimpan rahasiamu, rahasia itu juga akan muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya, tapi—sungguh, aku tidak ingat siapa yang mengatakan hal itu.

Teman sekelasnya—hal inilah yang menakutkan—menjauhi Kim Minseok ketika mengetahui ia hanyalah seorang anak miskin yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Sangat drama sekali, bukan? Aku juga berpikir demikian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ternyata drama dan kehidupan juga tampak tidak terlalu berbeda.

Ah, seharusnya aku ceritakan dulu, sekolahku adalah sekolah swasta yang terkenal, salah satunya terkenal bahwa hanya orang kaya yang dapat bersekolah di sana. Jadi, yah, kuharap kalian mengerti kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu ketika mengetahui siapa Kim Minseok sebenarnya. Menyedihkan sekali, bukan? Sifat seperti itulah yang paling kubenci. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Lalu, Kim Minseok yang awalnya dicintai keberadaannya, sekarang terlupakan. Kim Minseok yang malang sekarang tidak memiliki teman. Keberadaannya dianggap tidak ada. Ia pergi ke sekolah ataupun tidak, tidak ada yang meributkannya—bahkan, para guru.

Pernah dulu, selama seminggu, Kim Minseok tidak masuk sekolah tanpa ada alasan apapun, seharusnya, dalam kehidupan (dan katakanlah dalam drama) teman sekelas dan guru akan mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kim Minseok dan menjenguknya. Tapi, yang kudapati di sini, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli. Pernah sekali aku mencoba bertanya tentang Kim Minseok, tapi mereka tidak mengacuhkanku. Seolah-olah pertanyaanku hanyalah angin lewat saja.

Kim Minseok yang malang benar-benar sudah dilupakan.

Menyeramkan sekali, bukan? Hal seperti itu?

Tapi, aku tahu, diriku adalah orang yang menyedihkan. Aku tahu Kim Minseok kesepian, tapi aku tidak bisa menemaninya. Aku akan mengatakan alasannya; alasannya sangat mudah, karena aku tidak mau seperti Kim Minseok. Aku tidak ingin keberadaanku dilupakan seperti itu.

Karena, ketua kami—seorang gadis cantik berambut ikal panjang pernah mengatakan di hadapan seluruh orang bahwa barang siapa yang berteman dengan Kim Minseok, maka nasibnya akan sama dengan Kim Minseok. Aku—aku sungguh tidak mau dilupakan.

Aku tahu, aku makhluk yang menyedihkan. Kalian pasti berteriak, biarkan saja, bertemanlah dengan Kim Minseok! Kita hanya membutuhkan teman yang setia saja! Jangan berteman dengan orang seperti wanita itu!

Tapi, sungguh, kalian tidak mengerti jika berkata demikian. Karena, di dunia ini, status sosial dan pengakuan bahwa keberadaan kita ada adalah nomor satu dibandingkan segalanya. Percayalah—karena, sudah ada yang mengalaminya, Kim Minseok sudah merasakannya dan hal itu terlihat menakutkan.

Aku tahu, aku makhluk yang menyedihkan.

**.**

**.**

Hari itu aku duduk bersama yang lain. Kami bercanda tawa. Cuaca cerah tidak berawan dan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa akan ada kejadian yang mengerikan itu. Ya, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak berada di sana.

Lalu, kejadian itu terjadi. Kim Minseok mendatangi kami dengan wajah pucat pasi seraya berbicara dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, "kumohon," katanya lemah, "aku tahu kalian tidak mau menganggapku, tapi," katanya, "aku—ada roh yang menempel dipundakmu, Chanyeol."

Aku melebarkan mata tidak percaya. Chanyeol, yang duduk di sebelahku tertawa keras. Ia menjatuhkan Kim Minseok hingga terjatuh di lantai. Tanganku bergetar, kejadian seperti ini sungguh—sungguh—aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya bahkan ketika Chanyeol berteriak, "kau seorang _FREAK_, Kim Minseok! Berhentilah berbicara dengan kami! Kau tahu keberadaanmu di sekolah ini sudah dianggap tidak ada!"

"H—hei—"

Perkataanku terpotong ketika ketua kelas kami datang dengan wajahnya yang sumingrah. Ia mendekati Chanyeol, menepuki pundaknya pelan, "sudahlah Chanyeol, sudah kubilang, jangan hiraukan dia."

Chanyeol tampak berdecak, "tapi dia sudah sembarangan mengataiku. Ia mengatai bahwa ada roh yang menempel di pundakku. Konyol sekali, bukan?"

Ketua kelasku tampak tertawa geli, "bukankah sikap seperti itu memang pantas untuk orang miskin? Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan dia." Gadis cantik itu menatap sekeliling, "ingat semuanya, yang namanya Kim Minseok tidak ada, yang berbicara kepada kalian tadi itu—yah, anggap saja, dia hantu."

Aku menahan nafas tidak percaya. Dengan gampangnya gadis itu berbicara seperti itu dan dia menatap kepala sekolah yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Papa!" katanya seraya melambai.

Satu hal lagi yang kulupakan, kenapa gadis itu begitu berkuasa? Karena ayahnya pemilik sekolah itu sekaligus kepala sekolah di sana. Siapa yang ingin menentang mereka? Tidak satupun, jawabannya.

Aku menatap Kim Minseok yang tampak akan menangis. Ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kami. Lalu, aku beralih menatap Chanyeol yang tertawa keras. Tanganku bergetar sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mulai berbicara seraya memegang pundaknya, "kok pundakku terasa berat sekali, ya?"

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tampak semakin tidak sehat. Ia selalu memegang pundak kanannya seraya berkata, "rasanya capek sekali, sakit sekali dan kadang-kadang," katanya tergantung sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kadang-kadang juga mati rasa."

Aku menatap Kim Minseok yang juga menatap ke arah kami lalu, seperti biasa, ia membuang muka. Ia menatap buku pelajarannya dan bersikap seolah-olah sesuatu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu—tapi ini hanya pendapatku," suara lincah Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia tampak ragu sekali untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah berada diujung lidahnya. Aku mendesaknya, tapi ia tampak takut sekali ia bahkan tidak melihat ekspresiku yang penasaran setengah mati.

"Tidak," lanjut Baekhyun akhirnya, "tidak jadi," katanya dengan senyuman canggung mengakhiri perkataannya. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, "aku mau membeli makanan, apa ada yang mau memesan?"

Chanyeol memesan roti dan aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia pun pergi dari kelas melewati Kim Minseok. Sejenak, Baekhyun berhenti, lalu, seperti apa yang sudah dilakukan orang-orang, ia tidak melihat Kim Minseok, ia menganggap Kim Minseok tidak ada.

Menyakitkan sekali, bukan?

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap loker Kim Minseok. Tertulis di lokernya dengan spidol (yang sepertinya bisa dihapus) dan beberapa tipe-x dengan tulisan, 'kau anak aneh!', 'pergi dari sekolah kami, orang miskin!', 'freak!' dan tulisan tidak bermoral lainnya.

Aku menatap langit. Sekolah swasta ini juga terkenal akan pendidikannya yang tinggi. Tapi, ketika melihat tulisan itu, aku mulai meragukan sekolah ini. Kenapa ya, aku memasuki sekolah ini? Aku tidak ingat, rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Lamunanku terhenti ketika mendengar suara gesekan antara loker dengan kain basah. Aku menoleh, tentunya Kim Minseok dengan tampang yang sedih tampak oleh mataku. Wajahnya seperti akan menangis, tapi ia menahan hal itu mati-matian. Aku tersenyum tipis, aku ingin menolongnya, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Kim Minseok menatapku, lagi-lagi kami bertemu pandang. Kali ini aku yang mengalihkan pandanganku. Tapi, untuk waktu yang lama, dapat kurasakan Kim Minseok tetap menatapku.

Di tengah lorong sekolah yang sepi, aku dapat merasakan keheningan yang mencekam.

Aku kembali menatap Kim Minseok. Nafasku tercekat ketika laki-laki mungil itu menarik wajahnya hingga membentuk senyum yang tipis. Kim Minseok membungkuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "terima kasih," katanya lalu berlalu begitu saja dihadapanku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kim Minseok baru saja mengatakan terima kasih kepadaku. Tapi—tapi untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya. Aku menatap sekelilingku, memastikan mungkin ada orang lain yang membuat Kim Minseok tersenyum, tapi tidak ada seorangpun selain aku.

Jadi, untuk apa sebenarnya laki-laki kecil itu berterima kasih kepadaku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

Pada hari itu cuaca mendung. Tidak hujan, tapi langit sangat kelam dan suara guntur terdengar dari kejauhan sebelum akhirnya petir datang menghampiri. Tapi, suasana kelas tampak seperti biasa. Membosankan sekali jika kau tanya pendapatku.

Aku menatap Chanyeol yang hari itu duduk di sebelaku. Ia mengeluh dengan memegang pundaknya, "sial, hari ini sakit walaupun tidak sesakit kemarin."

Aku terkekeh, "sudah coba memeriksa dokter?" tanyaku pelan tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengarku karena ia terlalu sibuk mengerang kesakitan.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Pandanganku jatuh kepada Kim Minseok yang tampak memegang perutnya kesakitan. Aku menatapnya dan ia menatapku, ia tersenyum kecil seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Tapi, aku yakin, ia tengah kesakitan.

**.**

**.**

Ruang kelasku sangat kosong ketika jam istirahat. Aku menatap sekitar, hanya tinggal aku seorang. Aku berjalan menuju meja Kim Minseok. Aku melihat ada bungkus permen di dalam lacinya dan ada secarik kertas.

Aku membacanya lalu aku yakin ekspresi wajahku mengeras. Isi surat itu adalah permintaan maaf dari Tao—dia teman sekelasku, seorang laki-laki tinggi yang tampan—dan mengajak Kim Minseok untuk berteman, sebagai permulaan, ia memberikan Kim Minseok permen.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku tahu ini bukan urusanku. Tapi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sepertinya peduli terhadap Kim Minseok. Aku menghela nafas lagi, tapi seperti apapun rasa peduliku, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tampak bahagia sekarang. Ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit dipundaknya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Tapi, tampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku kepada Tao yang duduk di depanku. Ia merasa hari-harinya terasa suram. Punggungnya terasa panas, bahkan ia sudah memeriksa ke dokter, tapi katanya kesehatannya baik-baik saja.

Aku menatap ke samping, Kim Minseok tengah menatap Tao tidak percaya. Ia mengangguk kaku, lalu seperti yang sudah-sudah, pandangan kami kembali bertemu. Kim Minseok tersenyum canggung, ia mengangguk kaku kepadaku dan aku membalasnya (aku benar-benar bersyukur, tidak seorangpun yang melihatku melakukannya).

Kim Minseok masih memandangiku, sepertinya ada hal yang akan dikatakannya tapi ia terlalu ragu. Laki-laki kecil itu menatapku, berharap aku mengerti maksud dari tatapannya. Butuh waktu sampai aku mengerti perkataannya. Ia ingin bertemu.

Aku menelan ludah, tidak apakah?

**.**

**.**

Kami memang bertemu. Aku menatap tubuh kecilnya yang mulai mendekat kepadaku. Sangat jarang sekali aku menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajahnya manis untuk ukuran laki-laki seperti kami. Pipinya—bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan ini? Pipinya benar-benar berisi, berbeda dengan badannya yang tampak kurus. Bola matanya berwarna coklat tua tengah menatapku. Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Er—" katanya memulai pembicaraan, "terima kasih sudah mau bertemu denganku."

Aku menggeleng pelan, "tidak apa-apa."

Kim Minseok tampak bimbang, "apa tak apa?" tanyanya pelan. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis tidak mengerti. Ia mengangguk kaku, "apa tak apa bertemu denganku? Kau tahu aku ini—keberadaanku tidak dianggap." Katanya dengan nada sedih.

Aku menatap sekitar. Kami berada di atap sekolah pada saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung yang berarti tidak ada orang disekitar kami. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kuharap mereka tidak menemukanku sedang berbicara denganmu."

Kim Minseok tertawa canggung, "kurasa mereka memang tidak akan menemukanmu."

"Hm?"

"Maksudku, kita berada di atap, di mana semua orang sedang belajar, bagaimana mungkin mereka menemukanmu?" pertanyaan itu diakhiri dengan tawa yang lebih lancar, tidak secanggung sebelumnya.

Aku kembali tersenyum, "ya, jadi ada apa?"

Kim Minseok tampak gelisah. Ia berulang kali sepertinya meyakinkan dirinya akan sesuatu dengan berbicara sendiri. Kemudian, ia menatapku dengan bola matanya yang besar, "namamu—siapa? Maksudku—kita memang sudah sekelas dari semester baru tapi aku—er—aku tidak terlalu tahu namamu." Kim Minseok tampak takut sekali dan matanya bergerak gelisah.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "kau bisa memanggilku Luhan."

Kim Minseok mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum tipis terlukis di sana, "terima kasih, Luhan," katanya, "aku—er—kuharap kau tidak lupa namaku, Minseok—Kim Minseok."

"Aku boleh memanggil namamu?"

"Tentu."

Aku tersenyum tipis, "bagus, Minseok."

Begitulah perkenalan canggung kami pada awalnya. Standar tanpa ada apa-apa di dalam pembicaraan kami. Tapi, begitu aku mengenalnya, begitu aku takut akan kejadian yang selanjutnya terjadi. Seharusnya aku tahu kejadian itu akan terjadi, tapi aku terlalu terpaku kepada Kim—tidak, maksudku Minseok.

Ia sudah memenuhi hari-hariku yang sebelumnya sangat membosankan. Dan perlahan-lahan sesuatu mulai bergerak di hatiku—entahlah, aku tidak tahu itu apa.

**.**

**.**

"Luhan," suara lembutnya berbicara.

Aku menatapnya, "hm?"

"Kenapa Luhan masuk sekolah ini?"

Aku menatap langit biru. Angin sepoi-sepoi dari atas atap membuatku ingin tidur, tapi aku tetap membuka mataku. "Apa ya? Aku juga tidak ingat, rasanya semua itu sudah terjadi lama sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Biar kucoba ingat-ingat," aku membetulkan posisiku. "Aku mengira sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang terbaik. Aku bersama teman dekatku masuk ke sekolah ini."

Minseok tersenyum, "mengira?"

"Tentu aku mengira, siapa yang menyangka kalau dalamnya hanyalah kumpulan sampah?"

"Luhan!"

"Maaf, tapi memang ada beberapa yang seperti itu," aku menatap Minseok, "tapi untukmu—pengecualian."

Minseok tersenyum. "Terima kasih, aku senang kau mau berteman denganku."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berteman denganmu." Kataku tiba-tiba yang membuat wajah polos itu memasang tampang tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lemah.

"Ada alasannya, dan kurasa kau tahu alasannya." Aku tersenyum tipis saat ia mengangguk kaku. "Dan—yah, kita akan mendapatkan masalah jika mereka mengetahui bahwa sekarang kita sudah berteman."

Minseok tampak membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya seraya berkata, "maaf merepotkanmu."

"Oh tidak, Minseok," kataku, "aku tidak akan berteman denganmu jika dari awal aku memang tidak menginginkannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku—bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?" lalu aku menceritakan tentang perkataan orang yang pernah aku singgung sebelumnya. Minseok tampak mengangguk, ia tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih sudah ada di sini dan menganggap keberadaanku."

Aku tersenyum, entah sudah berapa kali aku tersenyum untuk hari ini. Tapi, biarlah, aku tidak peduli, melihat Minseok tersenyum seperti itu—entah kenapa hatiku terasa hangat sekali. Aku menghela nafas.

"Lalu—tentang teman dekatmu itu?" Minseok tiba-tiba bertanya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Aku—apa? Oh temanku itu?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku, "dia pindah sekolah, ada masalah dengan kepala sekolah sekarang dan—yah, seperti itulah."

"Dan kau masih di sini walaupun teman dekatmu sudah pergi?" Minseok memandangku dengan sedih, "kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum menatap langit, "aku—ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kalau urusan itu sudah selesai, barulah aku pergi dari sini."

Minseokpun bertanya ragu-ragu, "apa—apa urusanmu?"

Aku menatapnya. Ia mengangguk kaku. "Aku paham, kau tidak bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Tak apa."

"Pria itu," kataku pelan sekali, "ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan dengannya."

"Pria itu?"

"Kepala sekolah."

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Beberapa kali aku menghela nafas dan melepaskannya. Aku hendak masuk ke dalam tapi gerakanku terhenti ketika mendengar suara ketua kelasku dari balik ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Papa, bagaimana kabar anak itu?" terdengar suara gadis itu bertanya pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Pria itu—kepala sekolah, ia terdengar menghela nafas, "terakhir kali kudengar, ia masih koma, seperti sebelumnya," katanya.

Tanganku mengepal. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat marah ketika mendengar jawaban itu.

"Tenang papa, aku pastikan hal seperti itu tidak terjadi lagi karena aku adalah orang yang sempurna di sekolah ini." Gadis itu kembali berbicara dengan angkuhnya.

"Anak miskin itu—siapa namanya? Yang sekelas denganmu?"

"Kim Minseok? Kenapa dengan dia?"

Nafasku tercekat ketika mereka menyinggung soal Minseok. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku ketika kepala sekolah kembali berbicara, "sepertinya posisi kepintaranmu akan terancam."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tapi yang jelas ketua kelasku menjerit tertahan. Kemudian, suaranya terdengar, dengan nada marah ia berkata, "apa—apa aku yang harus menyelesaikannya sekarang, papa?"

"Tidak, jangan terlalu cepat, tapi kau memang harus melakukannya. Sama sepertiku dua tahun yang lalu, lakukan seperti biasa, seolah-olah itu adalah kewajaran sehingga tidak merusak citra sekolah kita."

Jantungku berdetak cepat.

Entah kenapa ingatan itu kembali menghantuiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Tidak tahu harus menyebutnya exo fanfiction atau apa karena Luhan sudah keluar dari EXO) Ehm, masih adakah yang ingat dengan saya? Pirates of the Moon? Oke tidak ada, baiklah *pundung dipojokkan* baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
